worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Micronian PA
Background Coming Soon Model Type - Micronian Class - Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 35 Main Body - 95 Forarms - 15 ea Upper Arms - 10 ea Hands - 5 ea Legs - 40 ea Feet - 10 ea Weapon Mounts - 5 ea Thrusters - 30 ea. AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including standard 12.7mm rounds and upto and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Running - +10 to the Pilots Spd attribute Leaping - Use normal rules for pilot. Thruster assisted is 50ft Flying - 100 mph (160 kph) Range - Can function for up to 5 days on a single protoculture Cell. Heavy use will half that but limited use can extend it to nearly double. Statistics Height - Pilot + 4 inches (10 cm) Length - 3 ft (0.9m) Width - Pilot +8 inches (20cm) Weight - 300 lbs (120.5kg) PS - Treat Pilots PS as Augmented Lift PSx100 lbs, Carry PSx50 lbs Cargo - none Power System - RRG micro Proto-generator Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Rocket Launcher (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - 600m Damage - 3d6 Rate Of Fire - 1 at atime equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Laser (1) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - 900m Damage - 1d4 per blast Rate Of Fire - single fire or machine gun bursts. 50% chance it will overheat during any burst larger than a medium. Payload - effectively unlmited Bonuses - na Is also capable of using any standard Infantry Weapons Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour basic or elite training See Augmented Strength Table Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 day if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 3 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 150km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 8km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 12 and track 1 target to a range of 3km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 5km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Strike Force